halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Incognito Company
Project INCOGNITO, later dubbed Incognito Company, was a Spartan-III supersoldier side-project originally made up of the 198 candidates who were originally not approved into . The project was overseen by Captain Will Terlin. However, fifty of them were cut from the Company to be used as drill instructors for Beta Company. Even worse, six of them died from a training accident, resulting in only 142 being fully trained, and only 122 being ever deployed. It's purpose was at a much smaller scale then Alpha Company, however, it was still sent on suicide missions. Some it's surviving personnel would also be tasked with finding rogue Spartans, but this is still fairly recent. They were first deployed on March 1st, 2540, on the world known as Sheildum. This project was much like the other Spartan companies, where most of the Spartan's would wear armor, relying heavily on teamwork, with the exception of Jay-I425, Jayne-I428, Kal-I338, Geoff-I394, and Adam-I420, whom would would be pulled out of the company and be given Mark V armor, allowing them to fully benefit from their augmentations. This was in 2551. Jay, Jayne, Kal, and Adam would have their Fireteam renamed Anchor Team, while Geoff would be sent on lone-wolf missions. This armor change was due to their DNA being on-par with a Spartan-IIs, also known as cat-2 DNA. Two years later, Spartan-I303 and Angie-I305, Headhunters, were given Gen-2 MJOLNIR to counter insurrectionist forces on Beta Hydri VI. However, their armor was a modified variant of Gen-2, a variant of the armor that used a thin radar-adsorbent material on the exterior. Most of the Spartan tags that the project used continued from the number 301 and higher, ending at the number 448, as it continued from Alpha Company's Spartan Tags. However, the twenty who died due to augmentation failure all had numbers above 428, and thus, the limit was then the tag of 428. The Project's candidates were trained in the UNSC Incognito's Night, in which was where the augmentation and training process was held. However, after training, the Company was dispersed to different garrisons and the ship was sent to the scrapyard. A total of 148 candidates were collected, but 20 of them were killed from the augmentation process. Some of the surviving Spartan-IIIs were later recruited into the , or, became , such as the former Fireteam Gamma Three. Others that had survived and were without a team had to pose as Spartan-IVs, while some even retired or were recruited to train select groups of Spartan-IVs. Incognito Company was folded into ONI Special Operations, resulting in their Team names, and also why many of their missions were fairly high-risk. The Company was later deemed as a colossal failure in 2557. Overview Recruitment Process As Incognito Company took in the "washouts" from Alpha Company, there was no need for finding any more candidates, as the trainees had already been chosen. However, it took time to recruit willing people in training for the project, so ONI resorted to reassigning some of it's personnel to the Incognito's Night. Training After recruited, the trainees would have to go through a test of strength, being forced to climb to the top of a climbing wall to ever receive training. Miraculously, the candidates all managed to climb up and succeeded. Afterwards, physical conditioning would take place, to help improve their strength and abilities The candidates would all take numerous obstacle courses after this exercise, (With some UNSC and ONI propaganda) and to win, they would all have to finish with their assigned team. This training exercise was similar to . This led to only three teams winning on the first day, Rick-I331's team, later known as Fireteam Delta Three, in first place, Jay-I425's team, later known as Fireteam Gamma One, in second place, and Peter-I357's team, later known as Fireteam Iota Two, in third place. This training routine would be scheduled on the first day of every month, with the rest of the month having the participants learn tactics. One month before the trainees were trained in hand-to-hand combat, they were forced into simulations of World War One and World War Two. This showed them the true horrors of war, but luckily for ONI, many trainees made the decision to stay in the project, as they had nothing left to lose. For years up to 2540 the trainees would be trained in all forms of combat, including hand-to-hand, guerilla and conventional. They received extensive weapons training in Covenant and UNSC weapons, even being taught the weak points of most Covenant species and ships. Once the cantidates had all shown they could work in cohesion as a large, 148 man team, they would be allowed to recieve their augmentations. For the next month they would be sent on missions wearing SPI armor, until, finally, they would be deployed onto the battlefield. They were trained by multiple instructors who were skilled at their jobs, with these instructors later seemingly to almost disappear from existence entirely, presumably ONI's handiwork to keep the Company a secret. Graduation In 2540, soon after the company survived their augmentations, there was a small graduation ceremony on Reach that was kept secret from many in the UNSC. The Company would host a burial of the dead who were killed due to augmentation, and four high-ranking soldiers in the Company would fire off a twenty-one gun salute. This group consisted of Jayne-I428, Jay-I425, Rick-I331, and Tal-I301. After this, Will Terlin gave a speech, which inspired many from within the Company. After this, the Company returned to the Incognito's Night and would be deployed for their first real mission, on Sheildum. Martial Arts Training The following is all of the martial arts an Incognito Company Spartan could learn. * Tae Kwon Doe * Jujitsu * Krav Maga * Brazilian Jiu-jitsu * Judo * Muay-thai * Hapkido * Wing Chun Weapons Training The following are all of the weapon types that the Spartan's trained with. * Long-ranged Weapons * Assault Weapons * Short-ranged Weapons * Melee Weapons * Covenant Weapons Augmentations The Company used the , however, 20 of the candidates died due to fatal augmentation procedures. Only a few of them fully benefitted from said augmentations, resulting in only a few being able to receive MJOLNIR variants in the future. Spartans The following is a list of the candidates who survived the augmentation procedures, and whom received their SPI armor. * Tal-I301 (Current location is Sedra) * Karen-I302 (KIA) * Spartan-I303 (KIA) * Angie-I305 (KIA) * Emma-I306 (KIA) * Rick-I308 (KIA) * Jim-I309 (KIA) * Bill-I310 (KIA) * Randy-I311 (KIA) * Ralph-I312 (KIA) * Fred-I313 (KIA) * Gary-I314 (KIA) * Shane-I315 (KIA) * Peter-316 (KIA) * Draco-I317 (KIA) * Jess-I318 (KIA) * Garroth-I319 (KIA) * Ethan-I320 (KIA) * Quinn-I321 (KIA) * Donald-I322 (KIA) * Casey-I323 (KIA) * Randolph-I324 (KIA) * Hugo-I325 (KIA) * Shane-I326 (KIA) * Jared-I327 (KIA) * Rachel-I328 (KIA) * Tori-I329 (KIA) * Lisa-I330 (KIA) * Rick-I331 (KIA) * Lisa-I332 (KIA) * Leynord-I333 (KIA) * Jeremy-I334 (Current location is Earth) * Randolph-I335 (KIA) * Christine-I336 (KIA) * Kal-I338 (KIA) * Mandy-I339 (MIA as of 2555) * Jole-I340 (Current location is Reach) * Jack-I341 (Current location is Earth) * Isabella-I342 (AWOL as of 2557) * Stephen-I343 (MIA as of 2555) * Julia-I346 (KIA) * Joeseph-I347 (KIA) * Aaron-I348 (Current location is Mars) * Travis-I349 (KIA) * Joey-I350 (AWOL as of 2557) * Rennie-I351 (AWOL as of 2557) * Keenan-I352 (AWOL as of 2557) * Dante-I353 (MIA as of 2554) * Gary-I354 (AWOL as of 2559) * Wendy-I355 (Current location is Earth) * Matthew-I356 (AWOL as of 2556) * Peter-I357 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Paul-I358 (AWOL as of 2557) * Jason-I359 (KIA) * Adam-I360 (KIA) * Rick "Rex"-I361 (KIA) * Brittany-I362 (KIA) * Gracie-I363 (MIA as of 2559) * Bert-I364 (KIA) * Calvin-I365 (KIA) * Luke-I366 (KIA) * Cameron-I367 (KIA) * Karen-I368 (Current location is Earth) * Annabeth-I369 (AWOL as of 2559) * Julia-I370 (MIA as of 2557) * Natasha-I371 (AWOL as of 2554) * Norea-I372 (KIA) * Molly-I373 (MIA as of 2553) * Dorothy-I374 (AWOL as of 2554) * Lauren-I375 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Agatha-I376 (KIA) * Sophie-I377 (Current location is Earth) * Sasha-I380 (KIA) * Daryl-I381 (KIA) * Carl-I382 (KIA) * Ein-I383 (KIA) * Tal-I384 (KIA) * Micheal-I385 (KIA) * Kevin-I386 (Current location is Earth) * Robert-I387 (KIA) * Melissa-I388 (MIA) * Bill-I389 (AWOL as of 2556) * Mattias-I390 (AWOL as of 2554) * Percy-I391 (KIA) * Tracy-I392 (AWOL as of 2557) * Sean-I393 (AWOL as of 2558) * Geoff-I394 (AWOL as of 2554) * Patrick-I395 (AWOL as of 2559) * Sophia-I396 (KIA) * Nick-I397 (KIA) * Alex-I398 (KIA) * Alexandria-I400 (KIA) * Juan-I401 (KIA) * Oliver-I402 (KIA) * Blake-I403 (KIA) * Jared-I404 (KIA) * Baron-I405 (MIA as of 2554) * Carol-I406 (KIA) * Ian-I407 (KIA) * Andrew-I408 (AWOL as of 2557) * Derek-I409 (MIA as of 2553) * Mason-I410 (MIA as of 2557) * Morgan-I411 (AWOL as of 2554) * Stephanie-I412 (KIA) * Frank-I413 (MIA as of 2554) * Lance-I414 (KIA) * Reynold-I415 (KIA) * Ralph-I416 (MIA as of 2558) * Ross-I417 (MIA as of 2558) * Max-I418 (KIA) * Ashley-I419 (KIA) * Adam-I420 (KIA) * Zuri-I421 (KIA) * Maria-I422 (KIA) * Tucker "Boss"-I423 (KIA) * Richard-I424 (KIA) * Jay-I425 (KIA) * John-I426 (MIA as of 2553) * Jeremy "Jerry"-I427 (KIA) * Jayne-I428 (KIA) Personnel * Captain Will Terlin (KIA) * Head Scientist Robert Denhim (Current location is Beta Hydri VI) * Head Custodian Jeremy Piknstein (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Scientist Derek Zanus (KIA) * Private Zane Quepesa (KIA) * Sergeant Jess Reynaldo * Private First Class Theron Folcust * Private Daphne Frostun * Seargent Daniel Romerez * Commander Tom Xiuhcoatl * Gunnery Seargent Tom Haljenkins (MIA as of 2556) * Private Cobie Dylan (KIA) * Gunnery Sergeant Nordum Nermberg * Gunnery Sergeant Abd al Bari Zun (MIA as of 2558) * Sergeant Abba Lesio (KIA) Operational History Sheildum - 2540 Incognito Company was first put to the test to retake of the planet known as Sheildum from the Covenant. This first battle went on for several days, with many casualties in the field. The Spartan's were later evacuated back to base, and then later spread out. The Insurrection - 2542 Despite the fact that the Company was created for the sole purpose of fighting the Covenant, more often than not many in the Company would be sent on anti-rebel missions. Persia IX - 2543 Part of the Company, namely Anchor Team, had been sent to the planet for some unknown reason, at first, but their objective later became clear- to defeat a small Covenant strike force on the planet. Incognito Company did this, however, many were killed in the battle. Miridem - 2544 The Company was temporarily stationed on Miridem for two years, as ONI had become nervous on using the Company. However, by 2544, the Covenant invaded, and Incognito Company, with only 84 Spartans remaining in the company, managing to fend off as many as they could. They managed to escape through unknown means, however, only 70 Spartans remained in the Company. Reach - 2552 Many died on Reach, including those in Incognito Company. Many in Incognito Company who survived would go on to fight on Earth and many other operations. Earth - 2552 Many in Incognito Company would go on to fight in multiple battles on Earth, fighting in New Mombasa and other such conflicts on Earth. - 2554 Spartan-I303 and Angie-I305 were the last of the Company to actually use SPI armor, however, ONI gave them Gen-2 armor and sent them to aid the UNSC in fighting the local insurrection. At first, ONI thought that I303 and Angie-I305 would meet their untimely demise, and they were half right, with Angie-I305 sacrificing herself to make sure a civilian transport could escape safely. The Created Because of Cortana and her Created, much of Incognito Company's operations were halted. It is unknown if they will ever resume. Technology As previously stated, many of those in Incognito Company wore Semi Powered Infiltration armor, mainly the Mark-1 variant of the SPI armor. Those who were lucky enough to be cat-2s would receive Mark-V MJOLNIR armor in 2551. Many in the company used various weapons, including the Assault Rifle, the , the , or even the in combat. They would often have a Combat Knife with them, with the exception of Juan-I401. Many in the Company modified their armor to an extent, with a good example being Randolph-I335. However, the helmets for the Incognito Company Spartans would vary, with most resembling the EVA helmet, but with some others that looked similar to the pilot helmet. Some, who were clever enough to get ahold of it, painted their armor, despite this almost ruining the armor's photoreactive panels. The only notable one who did this was Tal-I301, who painted his black. Julia-I346 was the only one in the Company to have a helmet that didn't resemble EVA, nor Pilot. Teams The following is the list of teams of four in the Company. * Fireteam Alpha One (KIA) * Fireteam Alpha Two (KIA) * Fireteam Alpha Three (KIA) * Fireteam Beta One (KIA) * Fireteam Beta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Beta Three (Active) * Fireteam Gamma One (KIA, renamed Anchor Team in 2551) * Fireteam Gamma Two (KIA) * Fireteam Gamma Three (MIA as of 2560) * Fireteam Delta One (AWOL as of 2549) * Fireteam Delta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Delta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Epsilon One (KIA) * Fireteam Epsilon Two (WIA) * Fireteam Epsilon Three (KIA) * Fireteam Zeta One (KIA) * Fireteam Zeta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Zeta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Eta One (KIA) * Fireteam Eta Two (Active) * Fireteam Eta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Theta One (Active) * Fireteam Theta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Theta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Iota One (KIA) * Fireteam Iota Two (KIA) * Fireteam Iota Three (KIA) * Fireteam Kappa One (KIA) * Fireteam Kappa Two (KIA) * Fireteam Kappa Three (KIA) * Fireteam Lambda One (KIA) * Fireteam Lambda Two (Active) Dead Those killed in battle from Project: INCOGNITO were often cremated, in the case that the bodies were recovered. However, in some occasions, those trapped on worlds would bury their dead before continuing on their journey. However, on Sheildum, the bodies of the dead were left, as Incognito Company thought that the world had been completely lost to the Covenant threat. Notes * Despite being trained to fend off the Covenant, there would a large amount of Spartan-IIIs in Incognito Company to defeat the Insurrection, resulting in only a few casualties. * Due to the Company being more spread out (And much smaller than most Spartan-III companies), those in the company often would fight alongside Marines, Army Troopers, and/or ODSTs. * Those in the Company were often considered as "failures" at first, due to failing the first challenge, which prevented them from being accepted into Alpha Company, however, as they later proved their success in the field, they earned some respect from the same people that had cut them from Alpha Company. * Incognito Company was originally to be made as a program piggybacking off of Gamma Company, and made up of insurrectionist children. This was scrapped, after the author found out through the Talk Page, that it was NCF. Category:IE Units Category:IE Spartans Category:Incognito Company Category:Into The Unknown Category:ITU Factions Category:Biological augmentation programs